User talk:Fyrus797
Remember to ask if you need help with anything! Fyrus797 Admin 19:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hello, Fyrus, I was just wondering if you could help me make a signature... I don't know how... I want it to say "Beyond the next Beyond!" with quotes, but I don't know how... And how do you add color? "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 (<-Example of what I want it to say) Hi. Just want 2 let u know ur favorite books r exactly the same as mine!!!!! RocketFoof 15:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! That is perfect! I love the colors sooo much! Thank you! "Beyond the next Beyond!" ........hi hi i am night....................i only chatted with you once so.............if you want to chat feel free to chat with me Nightwolf14 16:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ive been spammed help Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) airmead spammed some pages and me and canidthuders profile page and edmes and starwolfs Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for blocking Airmead. Do you know if lachlana can undo the spams? 22:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Canid 22:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) thanks for fixing it :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (____) wait. you're a college student who is on here with 13 year olds? pfft!!! please tell me that there are more older people on here, or I'm calling the pedo police! 23.23.38.250 I'm actually in high school lol XP. I don't know where you got college from, but I'm assuming you found the site and wished to say derogatory things to the first user you could find the talk page of :P Also, you might want to check some of the other users out lol, we used to have some really active older people who helped edit pages. Fyrus797 Admin 00:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) 20th Hey Fyrus just wanted to let you know that there is something very special going on, on the 20th hope you can be on the wiki that day. IAMthegreatfengo 04:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) can you ban User:Fa0lan he is spamming and he wont stop.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Front page updating Hi, Fyrus. I'm a bit new here, and I know I'm not an admin, but I think the front page needs freshening up, you know, updated. It's WAY past Easter and Crossover where I live, and Myrr has been the featured article for months now. I was just wondering when you were gonna re-edit the page. Thanks! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Irish vs Old Wolf Hello, I have been doing a project recently to do with many of the phrases scattered throughout the Wolves of The Beyond series. As you may or may not know, many of the phrases have roots in the Irish language, and as an Irish speaker, I thought I would try to translate them. I was wondering if I could perhaps make a page on this wiki with my findings? Thanks! Purplewolfsquid (talk) 16:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Purplewolfsquid of the MacGiollaEoin clan :) Re: Irish vs Old Wolf Ok that's a better idea! I'll get to work on that, stay tuned! Purplewolfsquid (talk) 08:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Anyone Around? I was wondering if there is anyone left on this wiki who is active. ShadowWolf111 (talk) Could u go to: This wiki? http://wolvesofthebeyondfanonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_Of_The_Beyond_Fanon/FanFiction_Wiki I would like more active users here. ShadowWolf111 (talk) yes Please come to wolves of the beyond fanon/fan fiction Wikia (long name) -3moons 3moons (talk) 16:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC)